becedthethirteenthfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica Camara
Angelica Camara Angelica. A pretty name, many girls love. Born on July 1, 1997 She doesn’t want to be known. She wants to be famous. Loves dancing, singing and talking. She may not look shy, but believe me she is. Before, hates teaching but now loves it deeply. Been to hardships with friends, family and even to her own herself. Can be friendly sometimes stoic. Liberated sometimes reserved. Out of the Woods “ Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are out of the woods?” She was happy, being with her friends. Nothing can compare the happiness that the girl was feeling until one day, ‘they’ became ‘her’. At first the girl doesn’t know what to do, where to start? Yes she lost some friends in her life but this event was the worst of them all. She was not ready for it, so she pretended that it was okay even if her guts wanted to burst out like a n erruption of a volcano. I’m Not Okay – My Chemical Romance “Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say. I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way. For all the dirty looks, the photographs your NEW FRIENDS took, Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor? I'm not okay I'm not okay I'm not okay You wear me out” That girl lost her way. Always hanging with her bestfriend, talking to different strangers and cursing all the people who blocks her way. She doesn’t give a crap on what other people say to her and even with her so called ‘friends’ BUT thats what she said... “Hello, hello, hello, how low With the lights out, it's less dangerous Here we are now, entertain us I feel stupid and contagious Here we are now, entertain us A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido” Every night something weird happens, this girl who claims that she’s fine, she’s okay, she doesn’t care goes online only to see the updates of her so called ‘friends’ . Yes she became a stalker, but is it worth it? Worth it being a stalker to some people who doesn’t care about you and pretends that you didn’t exist? Eyes filled with darkness. Confidence that is filled with shame. Hell doesn’t scare me. Shivers escalated to her spine saying those words. She kept on holding the words that her former friends said. Crying everynight and stalking became her new habit. Approaching someone has been a great fear of her its like a knife that is ready to be stabbed at you once you are rejected. At first she’s just beside the knife trying to hold it fimrly to her hand but as she slowly trying to hold the knife firmly on her hand the knife slipped and pierced on her foot. Losing her sanity became the demon’s joy. Loneliness became her best friend , wool- gathering became her friend and being alone is what completes her day. Alone Together – Fall out Boy “I don't know where you're going, But do you got room for one more troubled soul I don't know where I'm going, But I don't think I'm coming home And I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end” After crying her guts out, her tall tower became a home to the last person she wants to be with. “Can I tag along with yout w” she asked “Yeah sure, but what really happened?” she shrugged, looked down to show that she didn’t really remember what really happened ever since they got cold to her. Tell me something I don’t know by Selena Gomez “Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it It's so hard to break it There's no way to fake it Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling I shouldn't believe in The dreams that I'm dreaming. I hear it everyday I hear it all the time I'm never gonna amount to much But they're never gonna change my mind No! Tell me, Tell me something I don’t know” After sometimes these 3 girls eventually became friends and completely accepted the girl’s invitation. She became comfortable with them until another girl experienced the same panic attack and joined them. These 4 girls are named Bora the lost one and two girls Myrrh and Raven, the new one, Nadine.